A certain percentage of every community includes individuals who have physical disabilities or are otherwise unable to perform many common and ordinarily routine physical tasks, such as opening a door. Implementation of the Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) has resulted in greater access that individuals with physical disabilities have to the greater community at large. For example, the Act requires that accessible doors include a large push-button switch which a disabled person can press to actuate a door opener and open the door. The switch is usually located in close proximity to the door opening.
In many cases, however, certain individuals have difficulty physically reaching or depressing the switch to actuate the door. Some persons have disabilities associated with bodily extremities, for example, the inability to move arms or hands. The disabled persons who cannot depress the switch cannot gain access to a building without additional assistance.
A wide variety of remote door opening systems can be found in the art which use wireless and/or infrared communications schemes. Companies offer, for example, wireless door opening systems that use a remote control to open a door. However, the remote controls require a disabled user to depress a button (on the remote) each time the user approaches a door, which is again difficult for many persons with disabilities. In addition, the remote controls must be programmed by the user in order for the remotes to function with each door opening motor. The prospect of programming remote controls can be intimidating, inconvenient, and time consuming to a disabled user.
A particular remote opening system having a push-button remote control is marketed which is preprogrammed compatible with every door which includes a proprietary fixed receiving unit. However, the remote opening system still requires a user to depress a button or otherwise physically exerts a user to perform the door actuating and opening function.
Finally, alternative technologies that are not specifically designed for use by people with disabilities, but rather can be activated by any user, such as infrared or microwave technologies, do not solve the problem. The technologies lack compatibility with many doors, and are typically only used on sliding doors such as those seen at airports and grocery stores. In addition, systems exhibiting the infrared or microwave technologies must be mounted in very specific locations around a door, which limits the system's ability to be installed on some doors.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method which serve to perform a door actuating and opening function without requiring physical exertion on the part of a user. In addition, a need exists for such an apparatus and system to be cost-efficient and effective, to encourage the implementation of the systems in as many applications and settings as possible to promote universal accessibility to people with disabilities and other users who can use assistance.